Sleeping Beauty
by iamdragonrider
Summary: Sleeping Beauty SG-1 style. But who will play Beauty, and who Prince Charming? It’s not who you might think. This ain't no Disney fic! Team fun for everyone.
1. A Fairytale Setting

Summary: Sleeping Beauty SG-1 style. But who will play Beauty, and who Prince Charming? It's not who you might think. No major pairings, but if you want ship you can probably find it, if you don't, you can ignore it.  
Category: Action/Adventure/Humor  
Season: Takes place after season 5's Desperate Measures, minor episode spoilers.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Violence  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

_A/N: Spatial tanks two Nyxro fore heir spiel cheek, prove reader, and grate ideals. :)_

_This fic is an idea I've been kicking around for awhile. I know it's been done before, but I hope to have given it a different twist. For this story, I'm not following the Disney version of the tale, rather, the older versions, such as the one by Perrault and the one by The Brothers Grimm. Originally, my story was intended to be a short, light, Disney-like version, but when I researched older versions of the tale, there were just too many possibilities in them that made for a nice juicy action/adventure piece. Some of those older tales were downright grim and gory, with the brave, noble, yet stupid princes meeting their deaths in the briar patch, and the princess being raped in her sleep to wake nine months later with the birth of her twins, who later their evil Ogress mother in law tries to eat. I decided to stick with kissing. I've also added as many elements from the fairytale into my story as I could think of, see how many you recognize._

**Sleeping Beauty** by iamdragonrider

_Chapter 1: A Fairytale Setting_

"Uh Guys?" Major Samantha Carter looked up from her work gathering soil samples, spearing each of her three teammates with a glance before looking pointedly at the large expanse surrounding the clearing they currently occupied. "Big village?" she clarified, when the three men showed no inclination of moving away from the small area surrounding her and her equipment.

Colonel Jack O'Neill, standing just to her right while he observed the surrounding countryside, picked up on the message first. His face spoke volumes. "Hovering again, are we?" he answered lightly, with a mildly sheepish look. Turning from her gaze, he scrubbed his hands along the sides of his head, causing more disarray in the short brown and gray hairs there. A faint wince was the only betrayal that the movement still caused any discomfort to his recently injured arm.

From Sam's other side, where he had been pretending to study the layout of the village in fascination, the team's linguist, archeologist, and anthropologist Doctor Daniel Jackson blinked large blue eyes owlishly and rubbed guiltily at the bridge of his nose. Giving Sam an apologetic half grin, he gestured vaguely toward some writing on a nearby pillar. "I'll, uh, go translate over there."

"I shall check the perimeter," rumbled Teal'c, from where he had been hovering protectively over the female scientist's shoulder. The large Jaffa warrior hid his feelings of chagrin well under a mask of professional calm. He nodded briefly in apology, and made good on his word by heading out of the village square.

Jack thumbed in the big man's direction. "I'll, uh, go with him," he said, before turning on his heel to follow Teal'c.

With a sigh, Sam turned back to her work. She really couldn't blame the guys after all. This was their first mission off world since the Colonel had been deemed fit enough for active duty after taking a bullet during that whole fiasco with Conrad. If she was being honest with herself, she had to admit she'd been all but jumping at shadows the past few weeks, and the guys had understandably picked up on that. That, and they were admittedly awkward over the fact that she'd been missing for two days and they'd only noticed when she'd failed to show up for work.

Squinting from behind her dark sunglasses, Sam let herself relax somewhat in the warm, bright sunlight while she scraped up bits of soil and rock into collection bags. A gentle, warm breeze ruffled her short hair, and birds called from nearby trees, further adding to the idyllic setting the team had found on P4X-325. The stargate had been neatly nestled into a beautiful meadow, surrounded by gentle rolling hills, trees, grass, and a stream visible in the distance. Fragrant wildflowers grew abundantly on the hillsides, and an old, partially overgrown path led from the gate to the nearby village. The buildings clustered around a central square showed obvious signs of abandonment and long neglect. Weeds grew to slowly reclaim what had once been hard packed paths and roads trampled by the passage of a village, and farming implements were visible in nearby fields, rusting and rotting, slowly being repossessed by nature. Several of the nearby buildings were missing all or part of their roofs, or had crumbling walls. One had collapsed completely. Of those buildings left standing more or less intact, doors had been left hanging open and inside were more clues of hasty departure in forgotten pottery or furniture that decayed where it had been abandoned.

The obvious haste with which the previous inhabitants had left could have given the area eerie feelings of emptiness, but time coupled with the beautiful surrounding countryside and the temperate weather had instead given the place a pleasant atmosphere. It was almost as if the place had been plucked right out of a storybook fairytale. Sam was grateful that SG-1 had been given this mission, which so far had allowed them all to finally start to relax around one another, and get back in the groove of things. That is, aside from the constant mother-henning from her three male teammates.

"Hey, Sam, would you look at this for a minute?" spoke Daniel, drawing her out of her reverie. All earlier traces of embarrassment were now gone, replaced with curiosity. Intrigued, Sam left her scans and crossed to where the young man crouched at the base of some sort of pillar in the middle of the square. She couldn't help but grin at her teammate with his soft brown hair ruffled in the breeze and the intense look on his face as he studied the writings.

"What is it Daniel?" she asked, squatting next to her companion. Daniel glanced sideways at her, returning her grin before he eagerly pointed to a line near the bottom.

"According to this, there is some sort of castle or fortress not far from here, but it, and this village, were both abandoned after some sort of 'sleeping sickness' overcame the people here. Even though they all recovered quickly, the inhabitants seemed to feel that the place held some sort of curse or weapon. No one wanted to stick around in case it could happen again." Daniel waved to indicate the pillar. "They left this column here to serve as a warning to future visitors."

With impeccable timing, Jack and Teal'c returned in time to hear the last of Daniel's statement, immediately picking up on the "w" word. "What's this about a weapon?" he asked, anticipation gleaming in his eyes. While it was obvious to Sam that Jack had also enjoyed the pleasant mission thus far, it had been equally clear to all of them that he was a little bored. The discovery of something useful made an otherwise unremarkable mission that much more appealing, and undisguised interest gleamed in their team leader's eyes.

Daniel and Carter could hardly agree more, as the two exchanged excited glances, and even Teal'c looked curious.

Hastily, Daniel recapped what he'd just explained to Sam. While Daniel talked over his findings with Jack, Sam took the opportunity to unlimber one of her scanners. Turning in a slow circle, Sam blinked as the machine picked up on a faint energy reading. "Sir, I've got something that might be a power source," she said, trying unsuccessfully to keep excitement from her voice. Thus far, they'd seen nothing to indicate the society that had lived here possessed anything that could generate any kind power, which opened the door for possibility of something alien, and advanced, left behind by an older race.

"Jack, we should really check this out," said Daniel, jumping at the chance to do some more exploring, and no doubt knowing his friend would be interested in finding anything that might help in their fight with the Goa'uld.

Frowning, Jack hesitated. "What about this sleeping thing? It could be still hanging around."

Exchanging another look, the two scientists seemed to be communicating silently. "It has been a long time, Jack," Daniel suggested. "We really should check on that energy signature Sir, it might be significant," added Carter.

Looking from one eager face to another, Jack poised uncertainly on his decision, until Teal'c, silent up to now, added his own opinion. "O'Neill, I believe the risks are outweighed by the potential discovery of a weapon we can use in our battle against the False Gods. I believe we should seek out the source of this anomalous energy reading."

Sam could see the minute Jack made his decision and shared a brief triumphant grin with Daniel. Jack, noticing the exchange, pretended to scowl, before clapping his hands together. "Ok kids, pack up, lets move out. I'd like to get there while there's still plenty of daylight for you two to play. We make camp at nightfall, and I don't want to hear any excuses to the contrary!"

With the Colonel's ultimatum made clear, Carter hastily collected her equipment and samples, and saw Daniel move equally quickly to gather up his notes and camera. Teal'c and Jack shared a subtle amused look with each other. The two scientists were ready in record time, a speed only broken by the race they made when pursued by a pack of Jaffa.

"So," asked Jack, with a wave to indicate the surrounding hills, "which way?"

Glancing down at her scanner to double check her readings, Sam turned, and inclined her head towards two buildings. While overgrown by years of vegetation, an old rutted lane was visible as it meandered from the village, through the meadow, and around the base of the somewhat distant hills.

"Follow the yellow-brick road?" quipped O'Neill, all concerns locked away by a cheerful exterior.

The good cheer infectious, Sam grinned tolerantly back at her commanding officer. "Yes sir," she replied.

"Hmm… Oz," murmured Daniel contemplatively, so only Sam could hear. "The Emerald City?" His face looked so serious for a moment that Sam blinked, and then realized he was joking. Sam barely managed to turn her snort into a hasty cough as she walked past, leading the way with her scanner and Daniel fell in step behind her.

"You heard the man Teal'c," Jack grinned and gestured dramatically towards the retreating figures. "To Oz!" He'd heard them after all.

Teal'c gave a small nod. "Indeed," he murmured, and then made to follow the two youngest team members, Jack easily taking up the last position where he could keep an eye on the rest of his team. To Oz indeed!


	2. A Castle

_Chapter Two: A Castle_

Despite the years of neglect, the road was easily followed. Time had not yet been able to fully reclaim the hard packed soil left by years of foot traffic and travel by carts and wagons to and from the stronghold. Traces of the old thoroughfare were still discernable to the trained observer. With the eager pace set by the two scientists, anxious to get as much out of the Colonel's time limit as possible, the team was soon in sight of what must have once been a most impressive fortress. Even underneath layers of vines and surrounded by overgrown trees and shrubs, the place was a thing of beauty. Sun glinted off the slate roof, and gave the building a surreal glow. Towers and parapets added to a storybook feeling, and it was easy for the four travelers to imagine what the place must have looked like in its heyday when it still had colorful pennants and banners adorning the walls. In spite of the bracken and weeds now choking the pathways around the building, one could still see the outlines of what must have once been a breathtaking formal garden behind the castle's outer walls.

Surprisingly, the crushed stone pathway from the outer gates to the still lowered drawbridge was clear of growth, despite the fact that thorny bushes and vines had sprung up around the base of the building and clung to the walls as if trying to consume the place. More vines choked the wide, deep defensive ditch that surrounded the fortress, Sam wasn't sure if the thorny plants had been intentionally planted there or not, but in either case the protective barrier was complete. No one would try crossing that deep gully except by the drawbridge, which luckily was open and appeared thick and sturdy.

The team paused in front of the bridge, taking in the size and scale of the place, and Sam took the chance to collect soil and gravel samples from the vegetation free pathway. She also took samples of nearby plants, including the abundant thorn bushes. That last sample was a bit of a challenge. The plant was tough, the whole thing seeming to tremble as she sawed off a bit of it with her knife while being careful not to get scratched by any thorns. Just as she'd severed the piece she'd wanted off from the main branch, Sam was startled when she suddenly noticed empty eye sockets staring out at her from the dense shadows of the underbrush.

"Eungh!" she cried, jumping back and dropping the bit of plant and her knife to bring her P-90 up to bear. Behind her, The Colonel and Teal'c reacted, bringing their own weapons up, and Daniel's hand strayed towards his Zat.

"Carter?" Jack questioned in concern, his position not giving him a clear view through the foliage at what had startled his second without putting her in his line of fire.

Sam gave herself a mental shake, stepping off to the side the others could take a look and waving in the direction of the skull that had startled her. "Looks like the castle defenses were pretty good sir," she commented, letting go of her weapon to edge nearer for a better look. The skull hung suspended at eye level, the bones bleached smooth with the passage of time. Tendrils of plant grew out of one of the eyeholes and mouth, and the lower jaw was missing. All the upper teeth were intact. Further down into the dense growth, she caught a glimpse of metal, what seemed to be a sword with part of a skeletal hand attached and a ring. Even though rusted, the glint of jewels was visible on the hilt, making her think that the bones must have belonged to someone of importance.

"Eeuww," remarked Jack, peering over Carter's shoulder. "Guess the gardener didn't get out here much," he said while rubbing his hand surreptitiously on his pant leg despite not having touched anything.

"Um, here's another one," observed Daniel, having wandered over to the other side of the bridge. He was peering intensely into the densely packed shrubbery, his brow furrowed in thought.

Jack frowned, "Can't say much for the welcoming committee," he muttered, shaking his head slowly.

"Perhaps the bodies were left to deter future forays against the installation," Teal'c speculated.

"In any case, we should probably keep our distance," Jack decided, with a speculative look at the old fortifications.

Sam bent quickly to retrieve her knife and plant sample, returning the former to its sheath and placing the latter in a bag. The plant definitely was worth further study, though it was more likely that the owners of the bones were brought down by defenders on the above parapets and like Teal'c had said, left there to deter future attacks. "You finished Carter?" Sam looked up at her CO's face. He still looked keen to check out the place, and beside him, Daniel looked even more ready to get inside. Teal'c glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the group, before returning his gaze back to the surrounding area, even more alert for threats in this otherwise peaceful place.

Hastily, Sam stowed the carefully bagged and labeled specimen with the rest of her samples, and nodded. "Ready sir," she replied, her composure regained, finding she was just as eager to check out the inside as Daniel in spite of the gory remains outside, maybe even partly because of them. Someone had found in worth getting into the highly defensible fortress despite the odds.

Removing his sunglasses, Jack turned the move into a gallant wave, his unflappable cheer returning. "Ladies first," he said with a hint of teasing, his lips twitching near the corner of his mouth.

Sam ducked her head to hide a smile. The good mood was still infectious it seemed. "Yes sir," she answered, and stepped onto the bridge. She didn't need to hear the soft footfalls behind her to know her CO followed. Two more sets told her that Daniel and Teal'c had also stepped onto the bridge, but Sam resisted turning to check on her teammate's positions. Her first responsibility was to scan the immediate vicinity for any hidden threat. While it was obvious that no humans had been this way in a very long time, the same might not be true for animals or other threats. During her scan, Sam also took note of the building's integrity. Overhead, wide heavy timbers still supported the ceiling, and the thick walls of stone looked intact. They seemed to be in a sort of large hall or foyer. Dirty, faded tapestries still clung stubbornly to the walls in many places, but bare, lighter colored spots with nearly indistinguishable dust covered lumps beneath showed where others had given up the battle and fallen. Rugs so covered in dust their original color was indistinguishable covered the floor. The walls on either side of the room each contained a single doorway, flanked by unmoving mostly intact suits of armor, dulled and tarnished with dust and the passage of time. Overhead, large, solid wood and metal chandeliers hung from the ceiling beams, draped with more dust and the local equivalent of cobwebs.

After one more glance around her side of the room, Carter took another step in, leaves crackling under her feet. More piles of leaves were scattered around the room, obviously blown in through the open doorway. "Clear sir, and the building seems solid," she told the Colonel. In fact, in spite of all the dust and signs of decay, she hadn't seen any signs that the actual structure of the castle had started to crumble like the smaller buildings and homes in the village. The fortress had been built of sterner stuff.

From the other side of the doorway, Jack nodded in acknowledgement. "Same here," he responded. Daniel hovered in the entrance, clearly eager to get started, but was tempered by years of experience. His practiced eye also traveled over the walls and ceilings, looking for faults or cracks the others might have missed. At Jack's inquiring look, he nodded his agreement with Jack and Sam's initial assessment. Still on the drawbridge behind them, Teal'c surveyed the area at the back, calmly watching their six.

"Ok," Jack decided, satisfied that the place wouldn't come down around their ears and that nothing was going to eat them, at least not yet. "You kids stay here while Teal'c and I check out the next two rooms." Jack pointed with his head to the doorway on Sam's side of the room. Teal'c nodded in agreement and Jack headed for the door on the opposite side of the room, little puffs of dust stirred up by their boots settling in their wakes.

Daniel wasted no time in moving into the room, his camera out. While as eager to get started as her friend and teammate, Sam contented herself with watching for now, and moved to where she could keep an eye on Daniel as well as the doorways. She knew she'd have her chance soon enough.

She was quickly proven right, Teal'c and the Colonel returned a few minutes later. Jack jerked a thumb over his shoulder, as he stepped over a helmet that had fallen off the display on one side of the door. 'Won't be going that way. There's what looks like a dining hall, followed by storage and kitchens, but some shelves have collapsed across the doorway, and I don't think even Teal'c here can move them," he announced and Daniel looked crestfallen. Fortunately for them, the report Teal'c gave was much more heartening.

"The way is clear through here, there are many chambers to be found," said the large man levelly, his posture relaxed, yet alert. Daniel all but shouted for glee, his eyes shining with excitement. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

Sam hid her smile by digging out her scanner again, and pretending to concentrate on it. She quickly had the energy source pinpointed again, and it was much stronger. "The power signature is that way sir," she told the Colonel, pointing to the far wall opposite the entry. Unfortunately for her curiosity, there was no doorway in that wall. "And the signal is much clearer. It has to be close." Turning her hopeful gaze onto her CO, Sam waited for Jack to come to a decision.

"Well, seeing as we can only go one way, I say we try it. Maybe we can find a way to the other side of that wall," Jack pointed to the door Teal'c had taken for good measure, as if there had been any doubt about the direction. This time, Teal'c led the group having already come this way once. The rest of the team followed silently, something about the emptiness of such a large structure, obviously built to hold hundreds, kept the usual banter to a minimum.

Jack kept the team moving despite Daniel's longing looks and verbal speculations about the rooms they passed. The archeologist eagerly noted what was obviously a throne room, a ballroom, and another room that was some sort of formal dining room, which Jack replied looked more richly appointed with finer furnishings. The one he'd seen, the Colonel explained for Daniel's benefit, had been a simple affair with rough tables and benches and was probably more for the servants and such given it's proximity to the kitchens and storage.

Daniel looked interested in going back for his own look, but Jack shook his head. "Later," he told the man. "I want to check out that power reading of Carter's first," he explained with a glance at his second, still studying her scanner readouts. While slightly disappointed, Daniel readily agreed. He appeared just as interested in the inconsistent energy reading, which was in stark contrast with the lack of technology they'd seen so far here. They continued to look for a way to the center of the complex, finally emerging into what might have once been the queen's solar.

Heavy wrought iron framework supported warped clear glass panes, many of which were still intact despite the vines and other clinging vegetation growing on the outside, from what appeared to be a courtyard garden. Threading their way through planters holding the remnants of dead plants, long decayed to dust from lack of care and water, the group made their way to the door on the opposite side of the room.

"It's through here sir, straight ahead," Sam confirmed with another glance at her instrument. Jack nodded, and Teal'c tried the door. The knob turned easily, but Teal'c had to press his shoulder against the heavy doorframe to push the way open through the pile of old leaves and years of detritus the wind had deposited just outside.

They were definitely in a central courtyard garden. Like the long neglected gardens surrounding the castle, this inner garden still held the ghost of its former glory, even with the choking weeds and the presence of more thorny bushes like there were outside. In the center of the garden stood a small building with a domed roof. A path from the solar meandered around the building and the surrounding garden. Like the crushed stone path out front, the way was markedly clear of growth from the surrounding plants. A single door was visible; it stood open as if expecting them.

"The energy source, whatever it is, its in there sir, I'm sure of it," said Sam, pointing with her scanner.

With quick hand signals, Jack sent Teal'c in one direction around the building, while he went the other. Sam watched their backs, scanning the courtyard, and back the way they had come. There didn't seem to be another way to enter the courtyard. Daniel glanced around in interest, as Teal'c and Jack completed their circuit, ending in front of the door to the small structure. Teal'c peered around the doorway, and after scanning the inside, nodded that the way was clear. "We are alone," he pronounced.

"Ok kids, go… play," Jack announced, and Sam couldn't help the grin that she saw mirrored on Daniel's face. "Ah ah!" he stopped them on the threshold with a hand up. "No touching."

Sam smothered her grin. "Yes sir," she replied smartly, slipping past him into the room. Daniel was less respectful, and rolled his eyes, "Yes Jack," he sing-songed flippantly on his way past. Jack scowled in mock anger.

The building was not large, and contained only a single room. In the center of the room, underneath the apex of the dome that turned out to be a skylight, stood a chaise lounge. Around the circular room decorative pillars stood at regular intervals forming small alcoves or niches. Inside of each were objects of beauty, gold, and art. Vases and statues looked out into the room from their perches on shelves and pedestals. A faint tingle as she passed the threshold raised goose bumps and Sam rubbed her arms reflexively, coming to a stop as she took in the room. Beside her, she felt Daniel do the same.

"Wow," breathed Sam, not in amazement at the collection, but in the overall condition of the room. "Yeah," Daniel agreed, speechless for the moment.

"Carter?" inquired Jack, one eyebrow up.

Sam shook herself from her reverie. "The dust sir, there's no dust."

Blinking, Jack peered into the room, shooting a glance at Teal'c. Teal'c raised an eyebrow. It was clear he'd not experienced anything of the like. Jack stepped the rest of the way into the room, mirroring Carter's earlier gesture subconsciously. Daniel wandered further into the room, making his own explorations while Teal'c continued to watch behind them.

"It must be some sort of preservation field sir," went on Sam, stepping a bit further inside, and looking around in speculation. "I felt a slight disturbance as I entered the room, that must have been the field. It must be selective, because it lets in some things like people, air, or objects, but not dust." She bent her head back to her scanner, fiddling with the dials. Jack couldn't argue with the evidence. Unlike the rest of the castle, everything in this room was as bright and vibrant as if it were all brand new. The air also lacked the musty, disused feeling they'd felt in the rest of their explorations.

"Um, hello," spoke up Daniel suddenly, across the room from the doorway as he backed away from the object in front of him. It was giving off a soft warm glow.

"Daniel…" Jack growled warningly.

"I didn't touch it Jack, I swear," exclaimed Daniel, holding up his empty hands as if to prove he hadn't. Sam advanced with her scanner, while Daniel explained what had drawn him to that particular object in the first place. "I was just looking, I mean look at it Jack, see how different it is from the rest of the artifacts on display?" he encouraged with a wave of his hand to encompass the rest of the room.

Jack squinted a moment. "Well, Daniel, that might be because it's, I don't know, glowing?!" Sarcasm dripped from his tone.

"No sir, Daniel's right, look," Sam interrupted what was brewing into an argument between the two men.

"Indeed, O'Neill, this object is plain and otherwise unremarkable," added Teal'c for good measure.

"Aside from the glowing?" snapped Jack, irritated at the ganging up, but his eyes were considering. Sam saw when realization that they were right crossed his features. He frowned, muttering to himself, before turning back to the other three. "So… gold, jewels," he said gesturing around the room at the other objects, gilded, jeweled, or otherwise of fine craftsmanship "and glowy wood?" he finished lamely, with a last gesture at the odd wooden spike, of no particular adornment. That is, aside from the glow. "What is it?"

"It's a spindle Jack," answered Daniel distractedly over his shoulder. He'd just discovered what he'd missed as he'd entered, just to one side of the door rested a scroll on a wide pedestal. The younger man was already half lost in examining it.

"But what's it doing here" demanded Jack to the archeologist's back. Daniel shrugged, absorbed in text.

"With your permission sir?" Carter's voice brought Jack's attention again. She nodded towards the glowing spindle, already unclipping her pack. Her mind was already puzzling out the possible causes and reasons for the light and energy she'd recorded.

Jack spread his hands. "By all means Major, be my guest," he granted grudgingly since the woman was already digging into her pack. "Just no touching," he reminded sternly.

Sam looked up at that. "Yes sir, no touching," she said, probably a little too lightly, but too interested in finding out what was giving off that warm glow to care. She couldn't help but hope the light was linked to whatever it was that was generating the force field around the place. If she were lucky, the Colonel would let her maybe dismantle it if it proved harmless. If she were really lucky, it would be small enough to take back with them through the gate. The applications at home were limitless. Part of Sam's mind began to puzzle out how the field was created, while the rest dealt with her equipment. She let the data absorb subconsciously, getting lost in her thoughts, until a sudden loud thump from behind startled her.

"Ouch," she yelped in surprise, snatching her back her hand from where it had landed when she'd jumped, causing her to jab her finger on the sharp and pointy business end of the spindle.

"Carter!" cried the Colonel in concern, crossing the room in several long strides. "Let me see, " he ordered gruffly, catching the wrist of the hand that she had cradled protectively against her body.

"It's nothing sir," Sam insisted, with an ineffectual tug to reclaim her curled fist. Jack's grip didn't loosen, and reluctantly, she uncurled her fingers to display the tiny drop of blood on her first finger. "Nothing, just a prick sir… my hand… slipped," she tried to cover her verbal slip, but she couldn't stop her eyes from sliding accusingly over to where the Colonel's pack lay after he'd dropped it there moments before.

Briefly, Jack's grip tightened reflexively, and Sam couldn't meet his dark brown eyes. She looked away, and he let go, stepping back with a muttered "Sorry, Carter," before regaining his brisk, businesslike efficiency. On the other side of the room, Daniel's attention to the document in front of him was too studious to be real. Teal'c behaved as if he hadn't noticed anything. Jack ignored them both. "You better clean it Carter, it might be nothing, but who knows where that thing has been," he told her, rummaging for antiseptic wipes in his vest.

She accepted the wipes. "I'll take care of it sir," she told him, waving away the need for any further assistance.

"Uh, Guys," Daniel interrupted, frowning with concern, "What's that noise?"

Sensing what the man meant as soon as he said it, Sam lunged for her scanner. "Sir, the energy is spiking!" They could all now hear the humming Daniel had first noticed, and there was a faint vibration under their boots. Suddenly, the room was bathed in light. "It's scanning us!" she cried over the rising noise.

"I believe we should leave this place," shouted Teal'c.

"You heard him, move!" Jack cried, as the humming was climbing to a crescendo that seemed to be shaking the very walls. Daniel ducked out the door, Teal'c right behind. Jack turned back to Sam, and his eyes widened at something over her shoulder.

"Carter!" he yelled. Even as Sam instinctively moved to get out of the way of whatever it was the Colonel saw behind her, Jack was already in motion. As the sounds became deafening, Sam felt Jack's weight slam into her, knocking her to the floor, her hip making painful contact with the stone surface despite the rugs over it.

Given the Colonel's momentum, Sam expected to feel Jack's weight on top of her, and looked up in surprise when it didn't in time to see her CO fully engulfed in some sort of energy beam. For several moments that seemed like an eternity, but in which Sam had barely managed sit up, Jack's body was held upright. And then, almost as suddenly as it had begun, the beam released the man it held and Jack dropped to the floor like a stone. With a cry, Sam managed to scramble forward, breaking the Colonel's fall, and cradling his head and chest to her to prevent further injury.

"Sir!" she cried, even as her fingers flew towards the unresponsive mans throat, praying she'd find a pulse.


	3. A Curse

_Chapter Three: A Curse_

Daniel and Teal'c had not gone far, and as soon as they'd seen their friend engulfed in the beam, Teal'c had bolted back inside, Daniel hot on his heels. They were at Sam's side in moments.

"He's alive!" Sam breathed from her awkward position on the floor, her CO sprawled boneless on top of her, but nothing could hold back the elation she felt from that simple little _thump-thump-thump_ under her fingertips. Her relief was echoed on Teal'c and Daniel's faces.

"You ok Sam?" Daniel asked, kneeling beside the two. Sam tore her eyes away from Jack's slack face, to meet Daniel's concerned gaze, only just then comprehending the complete silence of the room now that the noise and vibrations had stopped. Her own breathing sounded harsh in her ears in the sudden absence of sound.

"I'm ok, just bruised. The Colonel," she paused wetting her lip, "the Colonel pushed me out of the way." She looked up at the two men; her relief at finding Jack alive was now giving way to worry. "He's not waking up."

"Perhaps we should get O'Neill back to the SGC with due haste?" suggested Teal'c.

"Let me just check him over before we go too far," Sam requested, and the two men helped her shift the Colonel's position until he lay beside her. As soon as his weight was gone, she scrambled to her knees, a grateful look for Daniel's steadying hand. Focused on checking the unconscious man for hidden injury, Sam almost missed Teal'c priming his staff weapon.

"Major Carter, Daniel Jackson," the soft words got her attention instantly. Sam saw immediately what had caused the concern discernable in her teammate's voice

Motioning for Daniel to stay with Jack, Carter rose to her feet. With a hand on her weapon, she approached the doorway, staring in astonishment at the vines that were thickening rapidly across the doorway, seemingly on their own accord. "Amazing," she whispered the word softly under her breath, her wonder at what she was witnessing momentarily overriding her concern for what it might mean to their escape.

Teal'c inclined his head towards her in query and she elaborated. "It's just that I've never seen anything like this before, have you?" she asked him.

"I have not," he replied before turning back to watch the plants, which seemed to have stopped growing now that they had effectively blocked their easy exit.

With a glance back at Daniel to check that the Colonel's condition was unchanged, Sam exchanged another look with Teal'c. The large man bowed his head briefly at her, showing his trust in her to proceed as she saw fit.

"Well, ok then," she muttered to herself, "Here goes nothing." Sam studied the doorway. The creeping plant had grown over it, forming thick bars of foliage. Some light still managed to filter in from outside, but there weren't any gaps large enough for a body to slip though without encountering the thorns, and there were thorns in plenty. Numerous large, evil looking spikes the color of blood sprouted in every direction. They varied in size from the smallest being about the width of her pinky finger, to many as long and thick as her forearm. Cautiously, she reached out, and careful of the sharp thorns, grasped one of the strands. Encouraged when nothing happened immediately, she pressed harder, trying to pull the substantial vine down.

Suddenly, the leaves rustled, and Sam felt resistance strong enough to make her let go and step back. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. The rustling stopped as soon as she'd let go. She almost thought she'd imagined it, but then Teal'c met her glance. His face told her he'd seen it too.

Frowning, Sam stared at the plant for a few moments, contemplating her next move. "Oookay, let's try a different tactic," she decided finally, pulling out her knife. Gripping it, she picked a random branch in front of her. Again, being careful of the thorns, she set the edge of the blade against the plant. She hesitated, and Teal'c met her eyes, his agreement with her plan clear in his face. With grim determination, she tightened her grip on the knife, and pressed swiftly into the vine, trying to saw her way through the thick green rope of vegetation.

Nothing could have prepared her for the speed of the plant's retaliation, for retaliation was all it could be. As soon as her blade bisected the first vine, another whipped into the room wrapping around her knife hand's arm, and she cried out when a medium sized thorn bit deeply into her forearm. Before she could react to the awful puncture wound, the vine jerked back, ripping a long, deep gouge in her skin in its wake.

Sam screamed in pain, knowing she had dropped her knife and beyond caring. She heard shouts from her teammates, but the pain was all she could focus on. She was oblivious to the large vine that snaked around behind her, one of the larger spikes poised to impale her through the back.

Fortunately for her, Teal'c was faster. He grabbed her by the front of her vest, and spinning, sent her around him and slamming into the wall next to him, all the while firing his staff weapon one handed into the writhing green mass. Dimly, she heard a Zat firing, and realized that Daniel was also attacking the plant. Teal'c still had his hand twisted into her vest, holding her pressed up against the wall, likely the only thing keeping her upright. Still, she was able to crane her neck around enough to note that as quickly as the limbs were dropping from the staff or freezing and disappearing from the Zat, twice as many were growing to take their place, and multiple tendrils now were grasping angrily into the room at the attackers, only missing their mark by the sheer willpower of the men wielding the weapons. Through a haze of pain, Sam realized what was happening.

"Stop! Stop firing! It's only getting worse, you have to stop fighting it!" she shouted over the noise of weapons fire.

It was a mark of the two men's trust in her that they instantly, unhesitatingly, obeyed. As soon as the assault ceased, the vines that were inside the room stopped where they were, wavering slightly, as if waiting to see what they would do. After several long seconds, the tendrils withdrew with soft rustling, filling in the gaps in the doorway until a thick screen of plant material completely blocked out any light entering from the door. Teal'c let go of her vest, but continued to shield her with his body.

Sam sagged against the wall, without the Jaffa's support, her legs felt like jelly. "The harder we fought, the more it fought back," she gritted out through clenched teeth, hugging her injured arm against her abdomen with her good arm, doubling over slightly and squeezing her eyes shut. Wet, sticky warmth quickly saturated the sleeve of her other arm and she could feel more blood trickling down her hand to patter softly on the floor.

"You have been injured," Teal'c murmured, his attention focusing suddenly on the woman next to him in concern.

"It's my arm," Sam grated, still clutching her injury. Teal'c caught her shoulder with his large but surprisingly gentle hand. Handing his staff weapon to Daniel, he guided her to couch in the center of the room, pressing her to sit down on it. He retrieved one of the packs, pulling out the first aid kit. Daniel hovered anxiously, obviously torn between his concern for her and his concern for Jack, who still lay nearby.

"How…is…he…" Sam managed to gasp out, as much to distract herself from pain, as her own concern for their commander. He didn't appear to have moved, and Sam knew that if anything could have woken the hardened Air Force colonel, a firefight literally on top of him would have. The fact that he'd shown no indication of awareness while his team had battled seemed to indicate that his continued unconsciousness was not a result of shock, but perhaps something more concerning or sinister. "Nnghh," she groaned, as Teal'c extracted her arm from its protective cocoon. After a glance at her mangled and bloody sleeve, she turned her face away, not wanting to watch. Instead, her eyes sought out Daniel's.

Daniel winced in sympathy, and turned his attention to the unconscious Jack. "His vitals still seem stable," he reported after a minute, frowning down at the unconscious man, looking just as concerned as Sam felt. He looked back up at them, unable to hide his worry. "How's your arm?" Sam frowned, looking questioningly at Teal'c.

"The wound is deep. I believe it will require stitches when we return to the SGC," Teal'c told them. He had finished slitting her jacket sleeve to expose her arm to the elbow, and cleaned as much blood up as possible to visualize the wound. "I am going to try and slow the bleeding with pressure, prepare yourself." Sam braced herself and nodded assent, but still couldn't help the whimper that passed her lips as Teal'c applied more clean gauze, squeezing the edges of the wound together as gently as possible.

"You should, uh, move your fingers Sam," Daniel suggested after watching for a few moments with another empathetic grimace, partially to distract her, and partly to make sure she could. He hadn't gotten as good a look at the wound as Teal'c, but he kind of thought the warrior might have been underestimating the deep part, if that were possible. It was important to check that nothing major had been injured

Sam replied with a brief wiggle of her fingers. "Agh! Yeah, still moving," she confirmed, her face pale and contorted into a grimace of effort. Sweat dotted her upper lip and forehead

"Make a fist," Teal'c directed, as he applied new gauze to her wound and began to wrap her arm in a pressure dressing when he'd deemed the bleeding slowed sufficiently. Focusing her attention on her hand, Sam managed to make a weak fist, before the pain forced her to release it.

"That… good enough?" she asked, leaning weakly against Teal'c as he finished taping the dressing into place, and then fashioned her a sling with some leftover gauze.

Daniel left Jack and joined them. He smiled down at her, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Yeah Sam, that was perfect."

"Good… no nerve damage then," she replied, "You know, is it just me or is it getting darker in here?" she asked, wearily letting her head rest against the supporting bulk beside her that was Teal'c, her eyes drifting up towards the ceiling. "Uh, guys…" What she saw pulled her upright. Behind her, she felt Teal'c get to his feet while Daniel followed her gaze.

"Ok, that might be a problem," Daniel muttered, taking in the scene above.

"Guess we won't be climbing out of here anytime soon, huh?" queried Sam needlessly.

"We will not," confirmed Teal'c, as the three awake members of SG-1 craned their head upwards to witness the vines choking off the last of the available outside light.

_AN: One chapter to go! Reviews help me post faster! I'm glad at least a few of you are enjoying the piece, but too many of you are disturbingly silent. Besides, you need to offer me some incentive after coming home from a long and grueling 12-hr shift to work on this story rather than going to bed where I belong. You must have some speculations on how this story will end, so stop keeping them to yourselves and let me know._


	4. A Cure

_AN: Oh, I'm just so evil. So many of you seemed very disappointed that this story was over in just one more chapter, I decided there was enough content to turn the ending into two more. (Runs away laughing maniacally) _

_Chapter Four: A Cure_

As soon as the last of the light disappeared, Daniel flicked on his flashlight. Briefly, he shined the beam around the room, coming to rest on a nearby oil lamp. Crossing the room, he inspected it before announcing, "It seems to be in good condition. The oil is full and the wicks are trimmed, ready for lighting. Maybe we should take advantage," he suggested.

"Good idea Daniel, save the flashlight batteries. We don't know how long we might be stuck here," Sam agreed. Teal'c showed his approval by digging out matches.

The lamp burned brightly, enough to dimly illuminate the room at least as much as a single one of their flashlights would have. Several more lamps were visible around the room, but by unspoken agreement, they decided to only burn one at a time.

"We should make O'Neill as comfortable as possible while we endeavor to find a way out of this place," suggested Teal'c, nodding toward the couch. Daniel moved immediately to assist. Unable to help much, Sam hovered out of their way, returning to perform her own check on the still unconscious man once he was settled.

After Jack was settled, Daniel wandered over to the scroll that had earlier occupied his interest. "I should keep working on this," he said, "It might contain something useful that might help Jack or get us out of here," he explained to their curious looks.

"Teal'c, if it's ok with you, I'd like to run a few experiments on the vines, and see if I can pinpoint what is controlling the plants and maybe neutralize it," Sam requested, and Teal'c nodded agreement.

Over the next hour or so, the three worked more or less silently on their self-appointed tasks. Sam's attempts at isolating the source of whatever it was controlling their thorny prison ended in frustration. Worried about the risk paired with instigating another attack, she'd cautioned Teal'c to be discreet with his actions. He'd approached warily with bare hands, a knife, staff weapon and Zat drawn, and once, even a bit of burning paper, kindled with a donation from one of Daniel's spare notebooks. Each time, Sam recorded energy spikes as the plants responded with each attack, not letting them get near. Unfortunately, the mechanism seemed to be outside the room or possibly underground, in either case, equally inaccessible to them.

Deciding to give up on the problem for the time being, she went back to studying the spindle, which seemed to have been the source of the scan and energy beam that had hit Jack, and might also still be the source of the energy field. If she could find the field, perhaps she could reconfigure it to push the thorn plants away from the door. She knelt down in front of the pedestal, looking to see if she could see any hidden seams or catches that might conceal an access panel to possible technology.

After another long hour, Sam was ready to bang her head against the wall. Like whatever it was that controlled the vines, whatever controlled the force field was also underground. Instead of fruitless head banging, she finally gave in to the throbbing pain of her injured arm, and got to her feet with a groan. Across from where she'd been working, Daniel sprawled with the scroll and an open text, muttering to himself. Sam decided to leave him be, wandering over to join Teal'c, who sat cross-legged on the floor with his back against the couch where Jack rested, surrounded by the packs he'd been inventorying. At her approach, Teal'c wordlessly handed her several pills and a canteen. "Thanks," she murmured, gratefully swallowing the pills and handing the canteen back. Teal'c inclined his head in acknowledgement, closing his eyes in meditation. Choosing not to disturb the man, Sam leaned over the couch, pressing her fingers to the Colonel's neck to find the reassuring pulse. Surprised at the amount of warmth she encountered at the brief contact, she frowned and touched the back of her hand to the unconscious man's forehead.

"Teal'c," she asked, unable to keep concern from creeping into her voice. "Is it just me, or does the Colonel seem warm?" Now that she was looking, she noted that Jack's cheeks were flushed, while the rest of his skin seemed pale.

Eyes snapping open, Teal'c rose in one fluid movement, turning to make his own assessment. "O'Neill does indeed feel feverish," he confirmed.

"A fever…" she considered. "What if that beam caused some sort of virus to infect the Colonel, and that's why he hasn't woken up?" She bit her lip, worrying the problem, and wishing she could figure a way for them to get out of here. She'd feel better with the Colonel firmly ensconced in Janet's infirmary, with or without the big needles he frequently griped about.

"Sam! That's it!" Daniel stood up suddenly from where he'd been sitting, taking the scroll with him. Sam hadn't even been aware he'd been listening. "I've been going over this and it hasn't made any sense. I thought it was the different dialect, which might be because this piece is written by some sort of court scribe, while the pillar in the village was in the more common tongue with a straightforward message… but that still doesn't explain…"

"Uh, Daniel, what exactly are you trying to tell us?" Sam interrupted gently, lines of pain and worry etching deep shadows on her face.

Daniel stopped, and looked mildly embarrassed. Recovering, he lifted the script, waving at it with the back of his free hand. "A virus. This document explains that the princess, on her fifteenth birthday, pricked her finger on that spindle, was surrounded in bright lights, and then fell into a deep sleep that no one could wake her from. It said her cheeks were flushed, but her skin pale as if she had a fever. They placed her in this room, supposedly to 'preserve her spirit' and doctors were brought, but no one could wake her."

"Do you believe this sickness has recurred and is what has happened to O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, glancing down at his comrade, lines of concern noticeable on his usually smooth forehead.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel paused, adjusting his glasses, and the other two waited expectantly. "I think so, but what I really wanted to tell you, is there was a cure." Sam's eyes widened, and Teal'c straightened.

Daniel shrugged in helpless frustration, starting to pace. "I haven't quite puzzled it out yet, the scribe who wrote this seemed inclined towards a lot of symbolic poetry, but it's clear that there was at least one person who was immune to the 'sleeping sickness' and he was able to cure the princess and wake everyone else that was eventually affected. I mean that's why everybody left this planet, they didn't take kindly to being 'cursed' as they put it…"

"Daniel Jackson," interrupted Teal'c, "Do you mean to say that this sickness is one that can spread?"

With a wince, Daniel stopped pacing and nodded. "There was a delay, I'm not sure how long, maybe only hours, but according to this account, people in the castle first, and then the surrounding area, began to fall into a deep sleep from which they could not be roused."

Sam chewed her lip. "Ok, so we might be affected too. Daniel, why don't you tell us what it says about the cure, maybe we can help you figure it out," she suggested. Teal'c nodded in agreement.

"Um, ok," he answered; adjusting his glasses and skimming the scroll for the relevant text he wanted. "And it came to pass, that time went on while the world slumbered. Presently there came a prince. The handsome prince, from a distant land, was daring and…" he paused, "Um, it actually goes on in great detail about how heroic, magnificent, clever… well you get the picture," Daniel cleared his throat. "I'll just skip ahead here… umm… ok, "And the handsome prince looked down upon the sleeping princess, who laid still as death, her cheeks flushed, pink as rosebuds, and he was taken with her beauty, her youth, her innocence, ahem… etc, etc, and he could not resist one kiss... uh skipping some more, and when their lips touched, the heavens rejoiced, and light shined upon the pair, and the princess awoke…" Daniel trailed off, and found his companions deep in contemplation. "Well, that was the salient points, as I said, there was a lot of poetic symbolism… What?"

"Perhaps it was more than symbolism, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c looked considering as he spoke.

Sam nodded in agreement; starting to pace in the area Daniel had been moments earlier. "Yeah, you're right Teal'c, I mean, take the bathed in light thing. That actually did happen. What if there was one survivor, or someone that was immune? Maybe he passed on the cure."

"With a kiss," pointed out Daniel, his tone showing he was clearly unconvinced.

"Stranger things have happened," responded Teal'c. The large man moved around to the far side of the couch, to give his two younger teammates more room to move about in as they fretted over the issue.

Sam shrugged slightly, tilting her head a bit as she considered the issue. "Well maybe the kiss is just the symbolic part, like you said Daniel," she allowed finally.

"And perhaps it is not. The text may be an accurate retelling of events as they occurred," Teal'c debated, defending the unlikely.

Eyes narrowed, Sam studied the alien warrior. "You mean like an anti-virus, spread by direct contact?" she murmured.

"The kiss?" Daniel's gaze turned introspective. "You know, according to this scroll, the princess's parents were deeply grieved, and the Queen apparently lamented that she couldn't join her daughter. The author notes that it wasn't long afterwards that the entire castle and the nearby village all fell with the same illness. Apparently it moved so swiftly that someone so struck fell where they stood, usually in the middle of what they were doing. I'm not clear on the length of time that the afflicted slept, but it was long enough for the people of this planet to call it a day rather than ever risking the same thing happening again, can't say I blame them." His eyes held a distant look, as if imagining that long ago time. "Supposedly, they thought the Queen had brought the curse on the rest of them with her words. Without servants or a nearby village to sustain them, the ruling family had no choice but to leave also." He shook his head. "It really doesn't seem like much time passed at all from the moment the princess fell ill, until the rest of the population was affected."

"If the people of this planet were affected so swiftly by the sickness, than why have we not also succumbed?" wondered Teal'c.

Sam's brow furrowed, and she started to pace again, thinking out loud. "Maybe not enough time has passed. Or maybe there was only enough energy to affect the Colonel. It has been dormant for years, if not decades or longer," she pointed out. "Even the most sophisticated batteries run out of charge after that long." She stopped pacing to turn and face her teammates again, seeing both of them considering her speculations.

After a moment of thought, Teal'c suggested, "Might we be immune?"

Daniel shrugged. "If we are immune, maybe we can pass that immunity onto Jack."

Sam shook her head. "Daniel, without Janet and a full medical lab, I don't know if we could manage it. And so far, I haven't figured a way out of here yet that doesn't involve getting sliced to ribbons in the process. And that's just out of this room. There were more bushes outside the main entrance if you remember, and some rather unpleasant leftovers in them." Suddenly, she realized just how closely she'd come to ending up like the owners of the skeletons outside. If it had not been for Teal'c and his lightning quick reflexes… She buried the thought. Right now, she had more important things to consider than a few what-ifs and maybes.

Fortunately for her, Daniel spoke with a well-timed interruption. "No, no, no… We don't need a lab." The others stare in disbelief, and Daniel spread his hands. "The kiss? You said it yourselves, it might have meant the anti-virus was spread by direct contact."

Teal'c looked thoughtful. "We have nothing to misplace," he pointed out.

"That's lose Teal'c," Sam corrected absently. Teal'c raised an eyebrow but she continued without noticing. "Daniel, are you suggesting we kiss Colonel O'Neill?" she finished, piercing the young man with her gaze.

Daniel only returned her stare silently, giving her time to draw her own conclusions. Sam broke eye contact with him to find Teal'c standing next to the other man, watching her just as thoughtfully.

The Major took an unconscious step back away from her teammates. "Uh, why are you both looking at me like that?" she demanded.

_AN: Go ahead now; tell me how evil I am!_


	5. A Kiss

_AN: Ok, here you go, the conclusion!_

_Chapter 5: A Kiss_

Growing uncomfortable under their combined scrutiny and continued silence, Sam shifted slightly from foot to foot. Unconsciously, her eyes slid away from those of her teammates, and came to rest on her sleeping commander. Realization struck her like the blind side of a truck. She backed away, shaking her head, hand held up as if to keep them back. "Uh, no way guys."

For several long moments, no one spoke.

Unable to bear to look at either Teal'c or Daniel, Sam closed her eyes, tilting her face up as if seeking divine intervention. Dozens of reasons of why it was a bad plan flashed through her mind, but in the end, only one reason to do so mattered. Her feelings for the man went deeper than the mutual respect they showed one another. If she could help him, she had to do so. She simply could not contemplate a life without him leading SG-1. With a sigh, she reopened her eyes. "Fine! I'll do it! But if either you breathe a word of this to anyone outside this room… I know at least 36 ways to kill a man and I'm not afraid to use them, do I make myself clear?" She glared at each of the two men in turn.

"You have my word Major Carter" Teal'c replied immediately, seemingly unperturbed by her casual threat.

Daniel didn't reply, regarding her instead with his intense blue-eyed gaze. Just before Sam could grow uncomfortable again, he solemnly mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key. For good measure he turned around, facing the wall and firmly crossed his arms across his chest, badly pretending to act innocent and unaware. When Teal'c failed to follow his lead, Daniel lightly punched the man on the upper arm.

"Teal'c!" he whispered harshly and when he had the other man's attention, hastily motioned for Teal'c to turn around too. The man looked confused but slowly did as prompted, though Daniel had to nudge him again when he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

For her part, Sam noticed none of the near-silent exchange. She now had her back to the rest of her team and was staring down at Jack. Eventually, Sam mustered her self-control, and leaned down placing a quick perfunctory kiss on her CO's lips. She straightened quickly, taking a step back and bumping into Daniel.

"Sam?" Daniel questioned, turning back around.

"Nothings happening," Sam pointed out, her eyes still locked on her sleeping commander's face.

Teal'c frowned, moving back around to the other side of the couch, as if the new angle would shine a different perspective on the situation. "Perhaps we should observe for a longer period of time?'

"I don't know, it seemed to happen pretty quick in the text." Daniel responded, dismissing the suggestion. He rubbed thoughtfully at his chin with one hand, his other arm tucked across his body.

"Well, why didn't it work?" Sam demanded of them, wrapping her arms around her torso in an unconscious mimic of Daniel's partial self-hug. For the moment, she was clueless as to why their experiment had failed.

Head tilted while he considered the problem, Teal'c latched onto one possibility. "Did O'Neill not push Major Carter out of the way?" he recalled.

"Are you saying that since the beam was meant for me, I can't be the one to wake the Colonel?" Confusing emotions battled in Sam's mind. On one hand, there was disappointment that she'd been unable to cure the Colonel, and on the other, relief that she wasn't the right person to wake her CO. She started to pace once more, and then paused in thought. "You know, you guys were the only ones to make it out of this room before the beam went off." she told them.

"You aren't suggesting…" Daniel trailed off, his face incredulous. His cheeks warmed as he realized the point his female teammate was trying to make.

"My proximity to the beam might have affected my ability to form an anti-virus," Sam confirmed when she saw comprehension on the young man's face.

Teal'c spoke up. "I believe Major Carter is correct," he said with conviction, and spared a glance for Daniel. "Do we not also deeply care for and respect O'Neill? If we can pass the anti-virus then I believe we should not hesitate to do so." Teal'c acted almost immediately on his suggestion. Placing his hand on the unconscious colonel's shoulder, he leaned down and brushed his lips against O'Neill's. Almost immediately, the room was suffused in a dim, warm glow. Teal'c paused in the act of straightening as if to observe his sleeping friend's face, but the glow faded quickly and Jack remained sleeping.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, leaning down from the other side, and Sam peered over his shoulder.

"Colonel?" she asked hopefully. Teal'c gave the unresponsive man's shoulder a shake for good measure.

After ensuring that this second attempt had also failed, but the response showing they were moving in the right direction, Teal'c looked up. "You spent the longest time outside of this room, Daniel Jackson," he observed.

"By seconds!" Daniel snapped back. "Oh, c'mon, do you really… Never mind." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and his internal struggle was clear on his face. Abruptly, he seemed to make up his mind, and like Sam, decided to act before he lost his nerve. "Ok, here goes…" Staring down at his long time friend, he leaned over, paused halfway, and then straightened abruptly. "Look, I may not know as many ways as Sam to kill someone, but I swear I know twice as many really good curses," Daniel challenged, lifting his chin stubbornly.

"Daniel, just do it, we won't tell anyone, I promise," Sam squeezed his shoulder for good measure and Teal'c nodded agreement, his one hand still on Jack's shoulder.

Brow creased, Daniel studied his friends' faces. "Not even Jack?" he asked, eyebrows half raised.

"Daniel…" Sam murmured, squeezing his shoulder again. Daniel answered with a half grin, and before he could change his mind, leaned down again and quickly pressed his lips to Jack's. Sam gasped as she felt a tingle run up her arm, her hand tightening her unconscious hold on Daniel reflexively. Across from them, she was dimly aware of Teal'c doing the same but with his hand on Jack's shoulder. The light glowed again, this time filling the room with bright radiance and warmth also accompanied by a faint audible hum. Daniel broke contact, but seemed to be frozen mere inches from Jack's face. Sam found she couldn't move either. Teal'c was either frozen like they, or was held captivated by the unfolding events.

Jack's eyes opened, and as if a spell had been broken, Daniel was startled into motion, "Ahgh! Jack!" he cried, lurching back and bumping into Sam who barely managed to steady him. For his part, coming to with someone hovering so closely on top of him, Jack made a similar sound, scrambling to a seated position with Teal'c's assistance.

"Daniel! What the hell just happened?" Jack demanded sharply, managing to look irritated and disoriented at the same time while he took in his surroundings. Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth subconsciously he froze, and his eyes darted back to Daniel accusingly.

"Sir! You're awake!" With impeccable timing, Sam stepped out from behind Daniel, and Jack's eyes were drawn to her injury.

Frowning, Jack was diverted from his inquiry. "Carter, what happened to your arm?" he asked, concern plain on his face and in his tone.

Teal'c saved her from a reply. As the only one facing the door, the large man was the first to note unusual activity outside and he called their attention to the movements he saw. The rest of them turn in time to see the last of the vines withdrawing from the doorway, leaving the exit unimpeded.

Eager to change the subject, Sam suggested quickly, "We should get out of here, sir."

"I'll pack," chimed in Daniel, turning his back on Jack to hide flaming cheeks. He quickly started stuffing loose objects into packs. Sam jumped in, grateful for the chance to look busy and hopefully avoid any further investigation into what had transpired while her CO had slept. Some things were just better left unsaid, particularly from reports. What the Colonel didn't know, he couldn't tell.

Jack watched the two youngest members of the team thoughtfully for several minutes. "Teal'c is it just me, or is there something fishy going on here?" he asked.

Teal'c helped the other man to his feet. "We are far from any significant bodies of water O'Neill," he said far too quickly.

Smelling a diversion, one side of Jack's mouth curled up. "Cute, Teal'c, real cute. You know, I could just order Carter to tell," he suggested mildly, his eyes still locked on the two scientists.

"I would not," Teal'c warned, and Jack's head snapped up to look the larger man in the eye. "If you did, I would be forced to kill you." Teal'c elaborated, and then moved his hands behind his back, looking off into the distance. Jack hesitated, and Teal'c added, with a sidelong glance, "What happens on P4X-325 stays on P4X-325." There was a gleam in the warrior's eye that might have been humor, might have been something more.

Opening and closing his mouth, Jack seemed to reconsider what he was about to say. "You know, Teal'c, you really need to work on the humor thing," Jack said instead, with his own sidelong glance.

Deciding to interrupt the conversation while Teal'c was ahead, Sam spoke up as Daniel clipped her pack in place. "Sir, we're all packed up."

As if on cue, Teal'c went to do the same for Daniel. Sam headed out the door, and Daniel followed, pausing in the doorway to call over his shoulder at Jack, who was still standing there unmoving. "Are you coming sleeping beauty?" he asked offhandedly, looking down and fiddling with the front of his vest and jacket. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Daniel appeared to regret them. He blinked twice, as if thinking how to retract them, and decided instead on a quick exit, "Um, I'll be going now," he blurted, ducking out the door. "Hey, Sam, wait up!"

Looking startled as the younger man disappeared from view, Jack could only stare at the now empty doorway. Teal'c moved to offer him assistance with his pack and weapons, and Jack accepted in a daze, lost in thought. Finally, he found the words to formulate one last question. "Teal'c, if I recall that tale correctly, didn't Prince Charming wake the Princess with a kiss?"

"He did indeed, O'Neill," affirmed Teal'c noncommittally, and then, his own gear secure, followed the younger half of SG-1.

Jack found himself standing in the room alone, his thoughts careening through his head. Even after all their experiences in the last years, Daniel still tended to wear his emotions on his sleeve, and his guilty exit had all but screamed the younger man had something to hide. Carter was just as transparent, and even though she'd wisely chosen to remain silent for the most part, the furtive looks she'd sent him when she'd thought he wouldn't notice were equally telling. As for Teal'c, after all these years, Jack knew how to read the man. Under the mask of unruffled calm he displayed, Jack was positive the big man was hiding something. Giving himself a mental shake, he looked around, one last time, shaking his head. Somehow, he realized, whatever had transpired in this chamber, like Teal'c had warned him, would forever stay here. And perhaps that would be for the best.

"And they lived happily ever after," he groused, before stepping firmly through the door and leaving the questions behind.

_The End_

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews so far. I'm glad many of you seem to have enjoyed it so far. So tell me what you think! I know, I broke all the shipper's hearts, but the ending was just sooo much fun. Besides, you all know how much I can't do predictable!_


End file.
